The ace attorneys day to larrys house and maya too
by iei
Summary: The guys go to larrys and stuff will happen and also maya is there and she bought clothes with phonixs money again!
1. theyre going there yeah yeah

Phonix looked at his watch. It was 3-15 and he didnt like it. Why didnt he? Because he had not had lunch yet.

"Oh man, why did maya use all of my money on those ekspensive clothes? Her frends dont care what she wears!" Phonix signed. He looked in his wallet, "Oh. I only have $7...I will go to the cafe for a bite." Phonix picked up his suit jaket and walked to the door outside.

On the way he went past a store. Not just any store, a bakery. He went inside, because he didnt want to walk back to the cafe, and he hated the cake there anyway. When he went in he spotted a guy he knew from court. It was Edgewourth! "Hey, Edgewourth!" He went over and sat down across from him.

"Oh, hello Phoenix, how are you?"

"I am fine, but its kind of cold in here. I wish I had not forgotten mine at home..." Said Phonix.

"What the fudge! Take my one here you go, quickly before you get a cold." Edgewourth handed Phonix his jaket. "Th, Thankyou, Edgewourth!" Phenix blushed like crimson. Should I tell him how I like him?

Phenix was wondering.

"Hey, Edgewourth..." Phonix mumbled.

"What do you want to eat, Phonix?" Edgewourth Asked him.

"I will have a latte and some cake, if your buying?" "Yes I am."

The lights dimmed in the cafe and the stages lights came on, lighting Larry up in the center.

"What is larry doing here?" Edgewourth was frighted.

"This is goin out to all ma ladies out there..." A whole lot of girls in the room whistled and screamed.

"Y-M-C-A!" Larry started singing the YMCA song. Pulled a girl up on stage and gave her a kiss!

"I...am going to leave now." Phonix wailed over the music. He left the bakery and it was already dark.

"What the Heck Is the Time!" Phonix gasped. "9-53? ZOMG!" Phonix dashed back home, and went to sleep.

In the morning he awoke to a knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door.

"Hello, Phonix!Have a good sleep? I have appeared on your doorstep to get my jaket back. I gave it to you last night." Edgewourth.

"Heya, Milesy! Maya called from the T.V room.

"Oh, of course. Ill go get it for you then." Phonix left to get the jaket. Maya came out to greet Edgewourth. "Milesy, do you like my new clothes? I bought some prada shoes, too!"

Edgewourth inspected her outfit. "hmmmm... .. . They are EPIC!"

"Thankyou, milesy. Im gonna go watch the steel samurai!"

"What do you mean? That crappy kids show?" Edgewourth spat on the ground with disgust.

"Your mean, Milesy!" Maya ran away.

Phonix returned with the jaket.

"Thanks. Hey, Phonix, do you want to come to larrys house with me? We got invited for lunch."

"Um... Okay!" Phonix was glad. He got to have some of larrys great cooking again!

"Hey, maya!do you want to come to larrys house too?"

"Um...okay.." Maya said reluctanty.

"Alrighty, talley ho then!" Edgewourth said with joy.


	2. And now they go to larrys and whippin!

**Oh, sorry didn't do an authors note so I will do it right now.**

**I love larry so it includes larry. Dont flame me because its mean if you do that. Dont even give constuktive critisism coz my mom said I was good and dont need help coz I am good. So if you say im not goo then I will whack you with my larry bodypillow and break youre DS, okay?**

Phonix knocked on larrys door. "Lareeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yo, come out man!"

Larry opened the door and let them all go into his house.

"Go into the kitchen, I got pizza!" larry said to edgewourth and ponix.

"Hey, maya, how are you? I like youre clothes!" Larry said to maya.

"Thankyou, larry!" And maya got glad again. She went into the kitchen too.

"Oh ma larry you bought the pizz! I wanted to eat youre home cooking!

Larry pounced onto the fruit bowl on the table.

"Yeah, well I was tired, alright?" He threw an orange at phonix because of his anger.

The dug into the pizza. "I love pizza!"Edgewourth eksclaimed.

Suddenly Franziska came into the room. "Hey! You didnt wait for me before you ate all of the pizza!"

"B..but Franny!" Miles turned to phonix. "Lets get out of here man!"

But then maya said "No way, I want to talk to Franziska!" But she was too busy making out with larry!

So phonix left with maya and edgewourth.

Later that day, edgewourth was in his office. He was getting ready for his next trial.

But franziska interrupted his logic. "Hey, Miles!" She yelled as she walked into the room.

**Whippity whip! **And she whipped him some more. "Hey, that hurts my bunions!"

Then Edgewourth took the whip and threw it out the window, landing on gumshoes car and breaking the windscreen.

Franziska the proceeded to hit edgewourth with a book.

"How dare you interrupt when I am with my larry!"

When edgewourth got home, he was covered in bruises. "Be glad you're not a prosecutor, pess!" He said to pess. There was a knock on the door, and gumshoe came in! "Heya pal! You ruined my windscreen! I'm deducting that from youre pay!"

Edgewourth sighed and sat down on the chair.

**To be continued in chapter 3!**


End file.
